


The Song Of Seas

by moony7year



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Love, M/M, Oliver (Vocaloid) - Freeform, Other, eridan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moony7year/pseuds/moony7year
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan x Oliver</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Song Of Seas

"I love you," sand Oliver.

"I lovve you too," said Eridan.

 

 

lolz and they do teh DO. lolz

PONIEZ!!!!

 

the end.


End file.
